


Charming

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [21]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragonphilia, Kinktober 2017, Other, Power Play, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Okay, magic can be cool sometimes. Iron Bull's dick agrees.





	Charming

Okay, so The Iron Bull gave magic a lot of crap.

 

Okay, he gave it a LOT of crap. But Magic was fucking… magic! Powerful and chaotic, and he didn't give a flying nug fuck what any mage said, even his gorgeous, sexy as hell, Inquisitor. Magic could not be controlled. Magic was the release of emotions. Emotions, by their very nature, are never completely controllable. Even the Qunari could never truly suppress all their wild emotions, but they did their best to do so.

 

So yeah, magic kinda sucked in Bull's opinion, but it was his opinion. And opinions could be swayed. And opinions could be changed.

 

And opinions could go fuck themselves sometimes, because his opinion was about as invalid right now as an armless Templar right now.

 

"Fucking hell, Boss… you are looking… so damn fine," Bull growled as he approached, what he could only make out as his lovely Inquisitor… but a dragon. A dragon walking and talking and exhaling smoke from their noses. A beautiful creation of his favorite chaotic creature.

 

Kaaras grinned and stalked over to the Bull, claws clicking on the stone ground. And then, with a shove that barely took effort on Kaaras' part, pushed Bull squarely down on the ground. Being Qunari, Kaaras was stronger than most, but he'd never been stronger than Bull. No one was stronger than the Iron Bull.

 

Usually. But because _magic_ , that was different today, apparently. Bull had no objections, and neither did he cock.

 

He chuckled low and greedily, hands raising up to touch the pretty black brown and grey scales that now made up the skin on his Inquisitor. He allowed himself to be pushed all the way down to his back, huffing out air in both a grunt and more laughter as Kaaras straddled his lap and pressed sharp claws into his pecs.

 

"Fuuck, babe… love that power. Gonna put it to use?" he rumbled, hands running right ways on the other's body, loving the texture of the scales.

 

Kaaras only smirked and exhaled more smoke directly into Bull's face before pressing partially scaled lips to his own, tasting of heat and something waxy, and something distinctively _dragon_.

 

Okay, yeah. Magic was awesome. Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Bull so I gave Bull a Dragon!Kaaras!Inquisitor. Because he deserves nice things <3


End file.
